The Decapitater
by Ramoe Ayna
Summary: Seikei Hibtotowa,son of the Shogun decapitater Ryusama Hibotatawa,comes back to Kyoto.As he passes through Tokyo,he Decapitates a guard infront of Kenshin Himura,Battousai himself.Seikei and Kenshin have history together. Can Kenshin save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Based on a idea from Kill Bill Vol. 2**

_My father was the greatest samurai ever, he was the Shogun decapitater. He took the heads of 137 lords. He never feared the Shogun, but the Shogun feared him. When he would come home and see my Mother, he'd forget all about the killing, and about the war. When I would see him, I would see the strongest man alive. Though when I would reach for his touch, he would turn away._

_One night, the Shogun decided to send their best fighters to decapitate my own Father. Father was in the best company surrounded by the Ishin Shishi, including Hitokiri Battosai. The Shogun invaded my home, and my Mother hid us in a safe box. When the fight was finally over and the screams stopped, we looked at the blood that was spilt._

_Only one man survived the ambush, Hitokiri Battosai. And my father was decapitated for his sins against the Shogun. On that day, My mother and I buried him with our own two hands and only we, saw him._

_Since that day, no one has come to the grave of Ryusama Hibototowa except for me. Every year, I would look at my fathers grave and think of all the lords he killed. 137... I would do better._

He put on his straw hat over his eyes and walked away, carrying a sword in his obi. Dressed in samurai clothes, and trousers, with bells on them to warn a Samurai was coming, he got on the back on the Silk Road, and continued his way back home. When he reached the end, he would be in China, it was only a boats trip away back to Tokyo. He looked at the ground the whole time, knowing what would await him in Tokyo...

Story

"Can you please lower the price? Just a little? I have a lot of people to feed." said the girl with her long black hair pulled up in a pony tail. She was holding many Daikon Radishes, that she knew were too expensive.

"No lowering prices!" yelled the Shop Master at her face. "They stay the same!"

"Fine!" yelled the girl. She put two back and paid for the one she had. "Times change, but prices sure don't!"

"Blame the system lady," said the shop keep. "And leave me out of it." She walked away out of spite

"Let's go Kenshin!" she yelled at a Red haired man holding Rice, Red Miso, and Salt. He turned to face her and smiled, on the left side of his cheek, a scar, shaped like a cross, hung in morn.

"Kaoru-dono, only one radish?" he asked the girl.

"I can't afford any more Kenshin!" she yelled at him. "The prices are getting to high around here, where is Yahiko?" She looked at a boy with black hair and brown almost red eyes, he was chatting with a girl at the noodle shop stand. He seemed only half interested in the Girl holding the radishes. "Yahiko! You don't have time to talk to girls!" The girl ran over and threw the radish at his head. The girl in the noodle shop laughed, the boy called Yahiko wasn't pleased.

"What the heck did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"Your suppose to be helping with the shopping! Not talking to pretty girls!" yelled the Girl called Kaoru.

"Now now, don't be so mad Kaoru-dono." said the man named Kenshin.

"Hey! YOU! What do you think your doing carrying a sword around here!" yelled a guard with a deep voice. Kenshin froze and looked up at the guard to find, to his surprise, the guard was not speaking to him. Instead he was talking to a small boy, older than Yahiko, but younger than Kenshin. This boy was dressed in Samurai attire, with trousers that had bells on them, and a straw hat, used to keep the sun away from his face. "It's the Meiji Era and swords are banded! You are breaking the sword violation, and will be arrested!"

It seemed the guard was to deep into the boy that he completely bypassed Kenshin. The guard was wearing the normal guards uniform, but with a sword on his belt, and one of the most unique sheaths. The sheath was wood, polished black like the normal ones but with a Kanji engraving on the side. It said, "Swift Death To evil."

"The Shinsengumi code on honor!" thought Kenshin. "Kaoru-dono..."

"Yes," she said already knowing the question he was asking. "I recognize it too Kenshin, what should we do?" The boy just looked down, to keep his hat covering his eyes.

"Don't make me kill you in front of all these people." the boy said in a whisper so only the guard could hear, but Kenshin heard it. The, now powerless, guard was taken back by the boys tongue.

"You think you could beat a sword police officer?" said the guard. He drew his shining sword, a Saber. It had been used before no doubt, because of the cuts and the smell of blood still lingering on its blade, but because it has been used before it is weaker than a normal Saber.

"Kenshin," said Kaoru, looking worried and didn't take her gleaming eyes off the boy. "Should we do something?"

"Let us see when happens then." said Kenshin in a hushed stern tone. The boy merely chuckled, and looked up but a bit.

"Sabers are weak and unreliable," said the boy. "They brake to easy, and what I can tell yours in about to."

"Do you wish to fight or not?" asked the impatient guard. His sword was moving slightly in his hands, to make sure to keep the boy on edge.

By now, everyone was looking to see what the boy would say. This had happened before on the same streets, but to a man who had swordsmanship far past that of a human. And now, he was one of the people standing, waiting, hardly breathing, to see if a fight would brake or something else...

The boy looked at the crowd, without lifting his head any higher. It seemed like ages, but it was only a few seconds. His eyes scanned the crowd for something, almost as if he was looking for a particular person. Kaoru held onto Kenshin's arm, he could feel her shaking. Then the boy sighed, closed his eyes, and turned his back on the guard.

"I do not have to fight you, it is not your body that I seek." he said silently, and walked off. The guards face was red with rage. This boy had the ego, the audacity, to step down from his challenge. Then the boy stopped, and turned back around. "It is your head."

With that, the boy whiplashed around and turned right to face the guard. It was no longer than half a second, when the boy unsheathed his sword and took a direct swing at the guards neck. No blocking, not even thinking about blind spots, just a full on swing. The crowd women screamed, the children started crying, and the men looked on in horror, as the boy picked up the head of the guard. And there, not even two steps away, was the guards headless, lifeless body. Blood spilled from his open neck and the crowd ran away in fear. The only one left standing was Kenshin, trying to be pulled away by Kaoru and Yahiko.

The boy grabbed the guards head by his hair and walked over to the body. He looked up and down it and sheathed his sword. He grabbed the guards sheath, and broke it over his knee. Kenshin was surprised on how the boys knee did not shatter into bits, for a sheath is made to withstand even the sharpest of swords. The boy spit on the body of the guard, but before he left he stuck the tip of his sword in the guards back and wrote something down. Then he walked right in front of Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko, his hands still covered in blood.

Kaoru looked at him with fear and disgust, Yahiko didn't even want to look upon him, Kenshin on the other hand wanted to see his face. For he knew that if he saw his face, he would be able to tell more about this boy, like why he would so gruesomely decapitate a guard. The boy stopped right in front of Kenshin, as if frozen in time. He slowly and steadily took off his straw hat, that he wore to keep his face from human view.

Black hair spilled forth like a raging river from the heavens. The hair was so long, that it reached down to the middle of his back in a ponytail. Tied with a simple black tie, it seemed to shine an aura of blue amongst them, while still maintaining its true Japanese black. His eyes, though looking right into Kenshin's, seemed lost and uncertain of where to go or what to believe in. His eyes, were the color of Ireland green grass, with wet fall leaves that had fallen on it. A truly unique color from one born in Japan. His face seemed untouched from time, as if he had found the fountain of youth and had taken a sip. Though his voice depicted that of someone who was older 15, he had the face of a child. So soft and untouched by the hands of growing up, and held a certain unnamed beauty that only a woman could have such a face. But this was no woman. His face was rounded, but not like others. It seemed to have an end point, so it was in the shape of a mans heart. All men who came before this boy were merely just servants to his face now. Kenshin looked in awe, and curiosity. Kaoru couldn't quite believe that something that looks like that would cause such a gruesome horror. The boy, not taking his eyes from Kenshin, rolled the head to Kenshin's feet.

"I should look like someone you knew." said the boy. "You know who that was I take it?"

"Yes, one of the followers of the Caption of the Shinsengumi unit 3."

"A follower of Saito Hajime." the boy said, agreeing with Kenshin. A flush of embarrassment was shown in his eyes. The boy put back on the hat, that covered his perfect face, and walked on a way towards the East Sea Road. He stopped a moment and looked back at Kenshin, Yahiko couldn't help but look at the boy. "I won't stop you, you can follow me, tell the police, do what you wish." He turned his whole body around and looked at Kenshin. "I won't kill you, and that is a promise."

"Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru, Kenshin turned his head away from the boy and saw what was written on the guards headless corpse. "138, what do you think that means?" Kenshin looked back at the boy and saw that he was already gone.

* * *

It was morning, and everyone was doing chores. Kaoru was dusting the dojo and sweeping the floors, Yahiko was cleaning the training floor, and Sanosuke was cutting wood. Kenshin, stopped doing laundry and looked at the sky. His mind was clouded thoughts, and not even laundry could clear his mind. His lavender eyes had shown that his mind was not thinking of something unworthy of time, like what to make for dinner.

It had been but two days since the boy had shaken up the town. News came out in the paper that he was supposedly a assassin, hired by the government, to get rid of the unuseable guards. Kenshin knew better than that, that was the wrong question to ask, the question was...

"Why did he not care whether I told the police or not? And why did he ask me to follow him?" Kenshin asked himself out loud. A burly man standing behind him, while taking a bunch of logs over to the bath, overheard the questions asked. The man set down the wood and took a seat next to Kenshin. The burly man leaned on his arms and looked at the sky, he squinted his brown eyes as his eyes drifted towards the sun. He wiped the sweat from his forehead while moving the brown, rooster like, hair from his face.

"This kid sounds like a real not job if you ask me." said the burly man.

"Sano," said Kenshin in a worry toned voice. "Do you know the name Ryusama Hibototowa?" Sanosuke put his hand to his head, trying to remember.

"Wasn't he the Ishin Shishi's decapitater?" asked Sanosuke, the name was burning a hole through his brain.

"The what?" asked Kaoru behind them, she dropped her broom and looked at Kenshin. "The decapitater...?" Kenshin nodded his head.

"On a night that we where suppose to be celebrating a victory battle, that we were." Kenshin leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, a sign that he was going to tell a story about his past. Kaoru called Yahiko away from cleaning, and they all sat, like little school children around Kenshin, waiting for him to go on.

_"Well now if it wasn't for our Decapitater over here!" said a drunk swordsman. His eyes stained with sake, and his mouth on a never ending ramble. He patted Ryusama on the back with a loud slap. "We would still have to deal with those pesky lords!" _

_Everyone around the table laughed. Someone was in the corner, keeping hushed to himself. He was quietly waiting for the evening to be over. Celebrating small victories was not what he was into._

"_And if it wasn't for Himura Battosai over there!" yelled the drunk again, this time raising his glass high enough for Kenshin to see it. "We would have to deal with...everyone else!" the men laughed, and drank their sake down. Kenshin looked out the window to the cool night, it was a full moon but the clouds covered it, so it was dark. Kenshin did not trust the night._

"_Seikei!" yelled One man very loudly at his own boy. A small child came running into the room, almost tripping onto thin arm. Ryusama tisked his teeth and disdained him. He raised his empty bottle of sake and shook it. "Do you hear that?"_

"_What?" asked the frail boy, he was only a child and did not understand what a man was like when he was drunk._

"_Nothing! That is my point! Bring another bottle and be quick about it!" Ryusama yelled at his son. The boy bowed and ran off to the kitchen to fetch another bottle. Ryusama looked at Kenshin whose eyes where outside, but ears where listening in. "Himura, come have a drink with us! You deserve it! I only killed 137 but you... you kill 1 million men... in one night!" The frail small child brought back a new bottle of sake. Ryusama took it with a tug, and looked at the boy. "Why did it take you so long?"_

"_I had only been gone for less than a minute Father." said the boy, his voice was that of a seven year olds, although he was much taller and more built._

"_Useless boy," he opened the bottle of sake, and glared at him. "Well... what are you waiting for? Go on! It is a mans time, not time for a silly little boy." he bowed and walked away. "I'll tell you one thing, the only thing that boy will be good for it looking like a woman."_

"_Someone's here." said Kenshin. He could sense the new chi, one of dark murder._

_Without even a second to spare Kenshin quickly cut the candle with his sword and waited in the dark for the enemy. Ryusama hastily put down the bottle of sake, and drew his sword. It seemed, to Kenshin, that the fear of a fight shook the sake out of him. The others however..._

"_Himura! Stop being so parniod!" yelled the drunk Samurai. He stood up and almost shook back down, but kept his ground. Just then, out of the corner of Kenshin's eye, he could make out the drunk samurai falling to ground with a large slash down his back. Blood spilled almost as if someone had knocked down a barrel of it, and a battle had begun._

_The other Samurai were finally waken from their drunken states enough to draw their swords. Kenshin and Ryusama were the only ones with a clear enough mind and a clear enough eyes to actually see the enemies they fought. A man came at Kenshin, reckless with his sword, and swung blindly as if almost hoping to hit him. Kenshin blocked these attacks with ease, while Ryusama had a hard time keeping up with his enemies. The other samurai tried their hardest while the sake consumed their bodies, silently killing them while they tried to block. They killed not for lack of skill, but of sake. Kenshin killed the man, and looked over at Ryusama. Someone had cut his leg, so now he was limping trying to hurt someone. Kenshin blindly ran over to help Ryusama, when his arm was cut by another man. Kenshin dealt him a hard blow, which lead to death. He reached Ryusama as fast as he could._

_He finally saw Ryusama on the floor, his legs had been cut, and he was begging for mercy. Kenshin looked from the ground onto the man above Ryusama. This man had the face of a old one, wrinkles throughout his face that seemed like crevasse. The man had hair on his face, in a beard, it wasn't that long, but brown with a strange shine. He had a softness in his eyes that was not the same of a killer, the soft chocolate brown of the Japanese. His uniform was that of the Shogun, not Shinsengumi. A pale blue with a samurai trousers, the old man looked at Kenshin without expression. Kenshin didn't move, he just looked at the man. Soon, the old man looked back down at the cowering Ryusama, and touched the tip of his sword to Ryusama's neck._

"_Ryusama Hibtotowa," said the old man. His voice was soothing, almost as if he was lulling a baby to sleep, with a deep curl that gave you the tingle in your spine when he spoke. "You and all your comrades, have commented crimes against the Shogun and therefore, are to be decapitated." The old man stabbed his sword with force into Ryusama's neck and held it there a while, to hold onto the pain as much as possible. Kenshin cringed. The old man finally ended Ryusama's suffering with one small slash._

_Ryusama's head rolled to Kenshin's feet, and he looked at it. His eyes read terror and horror so fierce... while his face was completely pale. Which was pretty obvious considering all of the blood that had been split. The old man looked at Kenshin, and smiled. His teeth were yellow and ready to rot out of his head. Kenshin held up his sword, and the old man simply opened the door to the hut and walked out. He shut the door as soft as if he was afraid to wake the dead bodies._

"_Father..." asked the small frail boy, whose named escaped Kenshin at that moment. Kenshin turned toward the boy, and watched how his eyes grew in horror to see that his whole house was painted in his Fathers blood._

Kenshin paused and looked at the faces of everyone. Kaoru looked as if she was about to let out a cry of sorrow as well as hatred for the person who tried to kill them. Yahiko looked at though his stomach had been turned upside down, and he was about to throw up. Yahiko had never heard a description of that magnitude before, and was seeing almost as much as if he had really been there. Sanosuke looked like normal, he flicked a leaf that had fallen onto his shoulder and barely moved an inch.

"Go on... Kenshin." said Kaoru, straining herself to hold back many tears.

"After the young boy, whose named was Seikei, had come into the room, Ryusama's wife came to shield his eyes but it was already to late, that it was. He already saw enough blood shed to destroy his life. He went by his father and picked him up by his hands, and dragged him to the outside. His mother came after him, and they dug up his grave with their own hands."

"So you think that the boy we saw is this Seikei?" asked Yahiko. "Then that's why he wouldn't kill you!"

"It also explains why he would ask you to follow him back to Kyoto, maybe he wanted to catch up." said Sanosuke. He rolled down his sleeves.

"I don't think giving Kenshin a head is exactly a way to say 'Hey! Haven't seen you in a while, you wanna get a cup of tea?'!" yelled Kaoru, she was venting her feelings.

"Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin, it was meant to be a way to calm her down but his tone suggested something else. Kaoru stopped talking and looked at Kenshin. "Seikei grew up in a world of blood and killing, that he did. The only way he knows how to do things is to kill, that he does."

"Excuse me." said a small voice coming from the front of the dojo entrance. Everyone looked at the girl that looked like a Geisha without her make up.

She had on a very fine kimono, the color of green sea with silk fish swimming down around her feet. Her obi was a deep sea blue with green lining, these color blues brought out the strange color in her eyes, of that which was blue as well. Her hair was tied in a very impressive style, instead of the usual ponytail. Her black hair was tied into what looked like a bun with a spilt in the middle to separated the two sides of her head. Her face was soft and smooth, and had no scars, or anything to speak of. Her face seemed to shine with happiness, and love, while at the same time showed hunger and drowsiness. Her lips full, and her eyes almonds, she seemed to be someone with great Japanese beauty. As she walked over, her pace was that of a floating like grace that gave her the appearance that she was an angel. Her_ zori_ clicked on the hard ground as she walked. Yahiko commented she was cute, and Kaoru's mind filled with jealousy. She bowed a deep bow to everyone and held up a piece of paper. "I am looking for a Kenshin Himura-san."

"Yes?" asked Kenshin. The girl looked at him, and Kenshin could sense her mood change from that of a relaxed one to a fearful one. She bowed toward Kenshin, and handed him the small piece of paper.

_Battousai,_

_Why are you not in Kyoto, I would have thought that you would come by now? I wish to show you something. I know you can remember me, how could you forget my girlish face, and my Father how he teased it so. I sent you a present, her name is Chiyo, she is one of my maids, enjoy._

_Seikei._

"Is Seikei-san your master?" asked Kenshin.

"Somewhat," replied Chiyo, she stopped this part of the conversation by adjusting her sleeve. "Master Seikei trusts me with everything, such as bringing back the man of which he highly talks about."

"Oro?"

"I am not to leave your side until we reach Kyoto." said Chiyo. "That is something Seikei made me promise." Chiyo kneeled on the ground and looked at Kenshin. She seemed so helpless in Kenshin's eyes, lost within a world of anger and blood. He wondered if she was happy being Seikei's servant. "When will we leave Himura-san?"

"Never." said Kaoru in a weakened tone. Her voice was shaking and not as stern as she had hoped. "I won't go back to Kyoto, and neither will Kenshin. That place holds only bad memories." Chiyo looked toward the ground in silence, but quietly added.

"I would never see home again." Everyone looked at her. "I am ordered by my Master to bring Himura-san back, if I do not, I cannot return back."

Kenshin looked at her face, it looked like she was about to cry, but held back her tears out of fear. She must have known that Kenshin was Battousai the manslayer, and was scared to even cry in his presence. She held her head down in morn, as if she longed to go back to Kyoto so much that she would do anything to go back.

"I'll take you back." rang a voice, not from Kenshin, nor Kaoru. Yahiko's voice rang clear through the silence. Chiyo looked up at Yahiko's face, and felt a blush on her cheeks. "If Kenshin doesn't want to go back, I'll take you myself."

"Thank you young one." she said, Yahiko's face was red with anger but he dare not lash out at her face. He sat erect in his spot. "But, only Himura-san can bring me back."

"Stay here one night," said Sanosuke, joining the conversation. Chiyo looked at him and blushed, for in her eyes, he was quite handsome. "And let the Missy and Kenshin figure out what to do." He looked at Kenshin. "Of course Yahiko and I get a say in it too."

"Wonderful!" said Chiyo, trying her best to sound cheerful. "One more days stay shouldn't hurt anyone."

* * *

"No Kenshin, I won't let you go right to that gruesome child!" yelled Kaoru, she knew that Kenshin could beat Seikei, but fear for his life, as her feelings shone through her anger.

"Kenshin can defend himself Kaoru!" yelled Yahiko. "You don't need to be his mother!"

"Now now Yahiko-kun, Kaoru-dono, don't I get a say in what I do?" he chuckled a little, to try and lighten the mood but, it did little good.

"Kenshin," said Kaoru in a sad worried tone. "This isn't some game, Seikei is dangerous, so much that he even put his own made to do his job."

"He probably thought that if he came himself, you would die from fear." said Sanosuke. Kaoru tried to throw chopsticks at him, but he dodged them with ease.

"I am not afraid of him!" she yelled. Chiyo just continued to eat her food, thinking that this was the normal way food was eaten around here. "I am afraid of what he can do."

"I really think Kenshin is a big enough boy to go to Kyoto without you, Kaoru." said Yahiko.

"And also that if anything happens Kenshin can win a sword fight against him." added Sanosuke.

"Kaoru-dono, at least to take Chiyo-dono home." said Kenshin.

"Would you like me to dance?" asked Chiyo. They all stopped the conversation and looked at her. Chiyo set down her bowl of rice and looked up, all unsure of what she was asking. "When things become crowed with anger, sadness, and fear, Master Seikei asks me to dance to lighten the mood. Would you like me to dance?"

"I don't think a dance would-" said Kaoru.

"I think a dance is a wonderful idea, that it is." Kenshin cut off Kaoru. "Do you have a _shamisen_ with you Chiyo-dono?" Chiyo nodded her head, and went to the front of the dojo. Behind the tall door way of which all who entered the dojo with, Chiyo pulled out a small black box. She walked back over to the group and bowed in apology, for not telling them of the hidden _shamisen_.

"Do you play the _shamisen_, Himura-san?" asked Chiyo as she started to place all the parts in their places.

"I dabble." laughed Kenshin. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and was mad at once that, he had made a clever joke with someone he had just met.

When Chiyo finished putting together the _shamisen_, it looked like a small western guitar, but a _shamisen_ is quite different. For one it is a helping smaller than a guitar, it also has a thin wooden neck with three large pegs at the end. The body itself is just a small wooden box with cat skin stretched over it. The beauty of this instrument is that it can be taken apart and put into a box, which is how it is usually carried around. Chiyo handed the _shamisen_ to Kenshin, in a gingerly way.

"Himura-san, do you know the song Summers Rain?" asked Chiyo.

"A little." said Kenshin. He held the _shamisen_ on his lap and held the thin neck with his fingers. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, never before had he looked. He looked like a completely different person than one who holds a sword, or one who wanders. He looked like a lonely musician, playing for change, but a handsome one at that. Kaoru blushed at this image, and turned to watch Chiyo.

Chiyo took two fans from her obi, and held them out arms length. The story of Summers Rain was that, a lonely girl was walking in the summers night when it began to rain, the girl was soaked and tried to find shelter under a tree, a man made of the summer rain come up to her and her loneliness vanished. As Kenshin struck the first cord, Chiyo took her left hand and put it over her chest. As Kenshin played on, she had taken the part of the girl who was lonely. This made Kaoru feel sad all over again. Yahiko watched the dance but was more interested in Chiyo's face, she showed no expression. Sanosuke didn't much care for dancing. At the end of her dance, they all clapped for her and she bowed in thanks.

"Himura-san," said Chiyo. "You are a wonderful _shamisen _player."

"You are a wonderful dancer Chiyo-dono, that you are. You would make a very fine Geisha, that you would." Kenshin smiled.

"He never said something like that to me." said Kaoru under her breath, for only the most beautiful women were chosen to be Geishas.

"I only safe these things for Master Seikei." said Chiyo. "He needs them, especially after a night of beheading."

"Night of beheading?" asked Sanosuke. Chiyo looked at him, as if he was so arrogant to not know what that means.

"Master Seikei said that I reminded him of his Mother," she said with tears in her voice. "For when he looks upon my face, he forgets that his hands are stained with the blood of men. All he seems to know is that I am right in front of him, and all he wants to do is..."

"Chiyo-san!" Kaoru broke. "Not in front of Yahiko-kun."

"Chiyo-dono," Kenshin asked, Chiyo looked from the ground to Kenshin.

"Sometimes," Chiyo continued. "He takes me to the room where he keeps them."

"The heads!" asked Yahiko. Chiyo nodded.

"I am afraid that the sight of blood just makes him..." Chiyo couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She covered her face with her hands, and shook her head, Himura-san had to know. "Sometimes, he makes me watch. He says it feels like heaven when their heads come down to the ground. But I hear some nights, he sits in his room and let out a cry. Asking himself why he does this." Chiyo looked at Kenshin, her eyes big and red, tears streaming down her soft face. "I thought that you, Himura-san, can brake him free from this hell. For he talks of you so highly, he'll listen to you, and maybe stop." she looked back at the ground, her vison blurry with her tears. "He said he surpassed his father, 138. He wants to do better, he wants to show his father he could."

Kenshin went over and hugged Chiyo, as if to comfort her, for this was a sensitive spot in both their hearts. "You love Seikei-kun, don't you?" asked Kenshin. Chiyo nodded her head, and fell into Kenshin's chest. Kaoru was instantly jealous of Chiyo, for Kenshin never held her like that. He only picked her up as a way of avoiding harm, not to comfort her when she was crying.

"You can stay in this room." said Kaoru, she opened the door behind her, with haste. Chiyo pulled away from Kenshin, and wiped her tears away from her face. She bowed thanks to Kaoru and took her _shamisen_ in with her.

After Chiyo closed the paper door, Kenshin looked at all of them. Kaoru looked mad, her face was cringed and her nose was bunched up. Yahiko looked surprised, his eyes were wide and his mouth was opened. Sanosuke looked right at Kenshin, he silently agreed to what Kenshin was thinking.

"Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin. Kaoru's face softened. "I have no choice. I must go to Kyoto and stop Seikei from killing, that I must."

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni kenshin... stupid people!**

Story

Chiyo closed her _shamisen _case, and locked it. She was going back to Kyoto, with Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. It was a strange decision to take all of them but Kaoru wouldn't hear of Kenshin going by himself. She was actually thankful that Kaoru decided that, for Chiyo's heart raced to hear that she would be riding a train by herself, with Battousai the Manslayer. Chiyo looked at the case, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. The case blurred in front of her, she tried to wipe them off but they kept coming. Memories flooded back into her mind as if a dam had just been unleashed.

"Could it still be?" she asked herself out loud. "That I still remember? Even after 3 years?"

"_May I introduce my Little Sister, Chiyo." said Chiza. Chiza was one of the most famous Geishas in Kyoto, and Chiyo had the privilege to be her little sister. She was going to learn everything from Chiza, how to walk, who to have parties with, how to be the best Geisha. Chiyo bowed deep and asked for thanks._

"_What a cute little sister you have this time Chiza!" exclaimed a man at the head of the table. He had a sword at his side, Chiyo knew better than to comment on his sword._

"_What Chiro not cute enough?" asked Chiza, they both laughed. Chiyo laughed, as it was the proper thing to do. Chiyo noticed that his sheath was of impeccable design, it was red wood glossed so you could see your face, with characters on it. Chiyo couldn't read them, for she hadn't learned how to read. Chiyo's eyes glanced over to a small woman looking boy at the other side of the table. He had long black hair that was covering his eyes, and sat with his spine erect as if to balance. His head was down and it looked like he was sleeping. Chiyo looked towards Chiza, to ask with her eyes of what she should do._

"_Why don't we play a game of 'Big Lair'?" asked Chiza, she pointed to the small sleeping boy. "You start." It turned out that the boy was not sleeping and yet just not interested in the party. He lifted his head up to see if she was talking to him. He looked dazed, as if he had no idea where he was. To Chiyo, his eyes were a very unusual color, like grass and dirt. He looked at everyone who was watching him, Chiyo looked in his glass but noticed that he hadn't drunken any Sake._

"_Okay," he finally said. He put his hand on the sword that was next to his pillow. Chiyo was scared for she saw that the sword had not been sheathed the whole way. "One time, when I was smaller, I ate so many sweets that my body grew three times large. My mother poked me with a pin to let all the sweet air out, and my body deflated." Some people nodded their heads in agreement, that the next one was the truth. The boy closed his eyes and leaned his hand more on the sword. Chiyo could sense something was wrong, and she was sure that Chiza had felt it too because her body tensed up. "A man in this room helped slay my father," the boy looked toward the head of the table at the man with the beautiful sheath. "My fathers name was Ryusama Hibtotowa."_

"_Okay what are you trying to pull kid!" asked the man at the head of the table. "You must of drunk to much sake."_

"_No," commented the boy in a soft soothing voice. "My eyes are clear... unlike yours."_

_Before anyone could blink the boy unsheathed his sword and threw it at the man at the head of the table. Chiyo watched in horror as the man's head was pierced right between the eyes. Blood came out of the back on his head, as the man sunk down onto the floor. A trail of blood and parts of his skin and head followed him as he died. Chiza looked at the boy and he looked at her. He pulled another small dagger from his pocket and threw it at Chiza, at her hand on the table. Chiza shrieked in pain, as the dagger went through her skin and stabbed through the table. Chiza dare not pull at her hand, nor at the dagger. Chiyo watched and backed into a corner as the "men" ran away screaming._

_Then, almost as if a bad dream, the boys eyes glanced toward Chiyo. Her heart stopped beating. He walked over to her slowly, as if he was taking in all of everything before he killed her. Chiyo wanted to scream but all was lost in her throat. As the boy came closer, she felt like her body was cold and everything was dead. The boy kneeled down right in front of her face, and smiled, Chiyo was taken back by his smile, tho' it was handsome._

"_Do you wish to take you Shamisen?" he asked her in a subtle tone. Chiyo looked over at her case, she did has her shamisen to take._

"_To where?" she asked, obviously feeling her throat again._

"_I won't kill you," he said. "You are too much of a delighting flower for me to step on." The boy reached up and rubbed her face with his hand gently. "Just think of me as your dana."_

"_You mean?"_

"_Yes... come live with me." he said and he smiled again. "I will pay for everything, but I expect things in return." This wasn't exactly the way that Chiyo wanted to find her danna, but it was better than death._

"_Yes." she said, perilous to any other answer_.

"Chiyo-dono," Kenshin's voice broke Chiyo free from her memory, she turned around and noticed tears where on her face still. Kenshin had a bag slung over his shoulder, his elbow protruding out from his shirt. Chiyo blushed at how pale and delicate his forearm was, for just as women look at eyes on a man in the West, a woman looked at a mans forearm. "We are going back, you don't have to cry any more, that you don't."

"Himura-san," Chiyo was afraid to ask, seeing the sword on his belt, but she trusted Kenshin, hoping for him to bare this secret. "Would you ever force to be a danna for a Geisha with your sword?"

"Oro?" Chiyo chuckled at the word. "It would be her choice whether I would be her danna or not, Chiyo-dono, I could not force feelings, that I could not. Why do you ask?"

"Just something I needed to know." said Chiyo. Kenshin smiled and walked back to his room.

Everyone was acting strange today, even Kenshin for he didn't leave anything in his room. Kenshin took a seat on his tatami mat and double checked to make sure he had everything. It wasn't like he had never been to Kyoto before, why did this time trouble him so? "Seikei-san." thought Kenshin out loud. It was almost as if, he had another burden on his shoulders. "Chiyo-dono asked me to save him, from what?" He thought about his own time, when he only saw blood through his eyes. "Chiyo-dono does not want Seikei-san to turn into Battousai." Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered the time when He called Seikei a blubbering, whiney, child. "I can't think of any reason why he would.." Kenshin's eyes widened, and the words flooded back to him like a slap in the face. _"If I was your son, would you accept me?" _"Did he tell her of that? That would explain why she would seek me out of all others, that it would."

"Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru's high pitched voice from the outside.

Kenshin opened his door, and saw everyone standing there. Kaoru had her sword and leather gauntlets, along with her straw hat. The kimono she was wearing was purple, with purple flowers turning around her body. Kenshin's eyes glided over Yahiko, who was standing in his normal yellow shirt and green pants. Sanosuke was also there with a bag as well. Kenshin's eyes slipped to Chiyo, she was the most exquisitely dressed of them all. Her kimono was orange, with green flowers dancing around her ankles. Her obi was the color of a fall sunset. A bag was tied around her hands and she stood looking right at Kenshin's eyes.

"Kenshin, we are ready." Kaoru said.

* * *

It seemed like, as they walked through the shops of Tokyo, that this wasn't something as simple as going to Kyoto to buy a rare fish. It was more like Shishio, again. Kaoru couldn't handle another Shishio, and even though to her it wasn't, she knew that Seikei had hit hard on Kenshin's heart, just like Shishio. Kaoru's feelings sunk as they headed their way out. She looked at Kenshin who was having a three way conversation with Yahiko, Chiyo and himself.

"It'll be alright Missy," said Sanosuke. Kaoru looked up at the tall man. "If I know Kenshin, he'll be just fine."

"I hope so." said Kaoru, she looked to the ground but her attention was immediately grasped when a man walked up to Kenshin. Tho', it wasn't Kenshin to whom he was talking to.

"Excuse me Miss," asked the man to Chiyo. "You wouldn't happen to be a Geisha would you?" Chiyo smiled and brushed her hair from her eye.

"I am sir." she said. Many men came around to see the Geisha, not many Geisha's ever came to this part of town.

"Do you have a danna yet?" asked one boy.

"I could be your danna!" yelled another one.

"Is this guy your danna!" yelled a couple more. Kaoru was green with jealousy, men never asked her such questions. Kenshin didn't even ask if she had a boyfriend when they first met! Chiyo held up her hand to stop them from talking.

"My danna lives in Kyoto." she said, with a high amount of dignity in her voice. "And that is where I am headed." Some boys sighed, others tisked their teeth, but most of them just left.

"Chiyo-dono, does this happen often?" asked Kenshin. They continued walking again.

"Unless I am walking with my danna on my arm, yes." Chiyo said.

"It must feel really good, stopped on the street like that for a lot guys to call you beautiful!" said Yahiko, now he seemed in the talking mood.

"I would much rather hear it from my danna, than a man I had never met before." Chiyo hung her head, it was obvious that her danna never said things like that.

They walked in silence for a while and a couple other men stopped and asked the same question to Chiyo, she said the same thing. Chiyo seemed to have not heard them really and just repeated the same thing she said. It was, to Kenshin, her mind was somewhere else.

Soon the docks came into view. Chiyo pointed to their boat, it was a large metal carrier with a red strip painted on the side. As they reached the booth to purchase, Chiyo reached in her pocket and froze.

"What's wrong Chiyo-dono?" asked Kenshin.

"I...I... Master only gave me enough money to take Himura-san and I."

"I didn't bring much money with me." said Kaoru feeling in her pockets for change.

"And we know Sanosuke hasn't got money!" said Yahiko.

"Shut up before I brake your legs." said Sanosuke. As Kenshin was trying to quiet down the fight, Chiyo sighed and walked over to the man in the ticket booth. Everyone stopped and watched her.

"Excuse me sir," said Chiyo, her voice had changed to somewhat of a seducing voice. She flicked her hair back and gleamed her eyes at the man. "My friends and I need to get on the boat but I only have enough for two."

"So you want me to let them pass?" asked the man, he wanted to know his limitations.

"I never said anything about letting anyone pass." Chiyo walked around to the door where the booth opened. They was she walked, she took small steps while moving her hips to catch the booth holders eyes. She opened the door, and stepped inside, the man in the booth put down the screen that was there to say he was closed. Kaoru gasped.

"Kenshin she's..."

"I know Kaoru-dono." said Kenshin. Kenshin silently prayed a thanks for Chiyo's helped and prayed that she would not catch a disease from the man.

"What is she doing?" asked Yahiko.

"Something she shouldn't have to do." said Sanosuke. He also prayed a thanks for Chiyo's help, and prayed that nothing would happen to her.

After a few minutes, Chiyo merged from the booth. Her kimono was hanging off her shoulder and her obi was tied wrong. Her hair was in disarray, she looked as though she had gotten into a bad fight but had no bruises or cuts. The Kenshin-gumi ran over to her and looked at her. Chiyo's eyes looked like they were about to cry, but all she did was pull her kimono back over her shoulder, and pull out tickets for all of them from her pocket. Chiyo handed the tickets over to Kenshin and asked for Kaoru to tie her obi for her. Everyone was worried about her.

"You got on the boat didn't you?" she asked, like it was something she had to convince herself about. "And that is all that matters..."

"Chiyo-san..." said Kaoru. Tears began to welled in her eyes.

They passed through the gate to the docks and handed over their tickets. Kenshin's eyes looked on Chiyo. Her head was down and it looked like she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. As the rest of the group speed up to catch the boat, Chiyo and Kenshin slowed down.

"Chiyo-dono..." said Kenshin. Chiyo turned to Kenshin and fell right on him, her hair brushed against his face, it smelled like the man in the booth. "Why did you..?"

"He needs to be saved." she said simply. No tears in her eyes, but Kenshin could hear them in her words. "He was like a pig on me. I couldn't look at him, and turned away. All I thought about was, I was saving him... he was going to be saved."

"Seikei-san is three things to you, isn't he?" asked Kenshin. "Your Master, Your Danna, and Your love." Chiyo gripped her hand onto Kenshin's shirt.

"Please..." she looked up at him. "If you won't do it for him, please, do it for me."

* * *

On the boat, everything seemed to move slow in time. Kaoru looked over the side and watched the blue waters drift by against the boat. She felt somewhat responsible for what Chiyo had to do.

"If it hadn't been for me," said Kaoru to herself. "She wouldn't have had to give up her body." Kaoru balled her fists and slammed them on the railing of the ship. "If I could still be happy without... if I could be stronger..." Kaoru's eyes closed, remembering.

"_Kenshin..." Kaoru had a worried tone in her voice. "I know that this is something that you are close to but, you can't go by yourself."_

"_Kaoru-dono, if any of you come I cannot guarantee that Seikei-san will not kill you, that I cannot." said Kenshin._

"_Then to protect Kaoru, I'll go too!" yelled Yahiko, Kaoru could tell he was excited._

"_Yahiko-kun..."_

"_And who do you think is going to save your ass when it gets in trouble?" asked Sanosuke. "Kenshin has got to deal with Seikei, and has no time to deal with you. So, I'll go too."_

"_Guys I don't think..."_

"_The Kenshin-gumi acts as one!" yelled Yahiko._

"_So we're going and that is final!" said Kaoru. She nodded her head to end it._

Small tears creased Kaoru's face. The sea air blew on her face, making her tears dry on her cheek. Kaoru could sense someone behind her, watching her cry. Kaoru didn't look back, and kept her eyes forward as the person joined her side looking out to sea.

"He told me a story once," said Chiyo next to her. "About a dream he had. He said that I died, and he cried. Then he killed everyman who killed me."

"Chiyo-san, I am sorry."

"Your not hearing my story," said Chiyo, her eyes never left the water below them. "When he said that, I felt like I was his world. That he would kill the gods themselfs, if they ever thought of hurting me." Chiyo's head sank, as if the forgotten memory ripped out her heart. "When he left for Europe, I wanted to hold onto him still." The wind blew her hair and, as Kaoru was watching her, she looked almost like Kenshin. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and it blew around her head. Her eyes, remembering something that was close to her, shined with such emotion Kaoru couldn't help but want to know more. "I wanted to feel like I was his world again. That nothing mattered but me, and he would gladly give up his life to be with me, to protect me." Kaoru's mind went right back to the time that Kenshin fought Jin-e. _"To protect Kaoru-dono, I will become the Battousai once again!"_ Chiyo looked at Kaoru and smiled. "It is our hearts that are going to be the death of us."

Chiyo walked away from Kaoru back to the lower deck of the boat, and left Kaoru standing there on deck. "She understands." Kaoru said out loud to herself. "She understands how I feel. No one has been able to understand..." Kaoru followed Chiyo down into the lower deck of the boat, with a smile, instead of a tearful face.

In the lower deck of the boat, there where separate rooms for people going farther than Kyoto. In each room a family or two stayed. In the main room, which is the room you see as you come a deck, everyone was who was getting off at the next stop. As Kaoru made her way down the stairs, she saw Kenshin helping one of the people with cleaning the boat, Chiyo had just taken a seat next to Sanosuke who was talking with a old man, and Yahiko was in the corner throwing up in a bucket. She laughed and joined Yahiko at his side.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Yahiko, his stomach seemed to settle for a while.

"Nothing at all." said Kaoru, finally happy. She looked over at Chiyo.

"So your saying that," joined in Chiyo. "Even though things are getting more expensive, nobody is getting paid more?"

"Not unless you are an Official, or a merchant!" yelled the old man. Chiyo laughed, and covered her face. "You, a Geisha, are probably paid triple for the simple act of pouring sake."

"I am afraid not sir, since My danna pays for everything."

"Now really tell me, how much did your _mizuage_ go for?" asked the old man. Chiyo blushed.

"That is a very personal question sir, I do not wish to tell you." said Chiyo, she turned her head.

"Or could it be that you still have it?" asked the old man licking his lips. Sanosuke could sense the uneasiness in Chiyo.

"Okay old man, that's enough." said Sanosuke. "That is something she doesn't have to share with you."

"Fine then." said the old man and changed the topic of conversation. Chiyo looked at Sanosuke.

"Thank you, I thought he..."

"Don't worry about it." said Sanosuke. He turned to her and winked. "After what did for us to get on this boat, it was the least I could do." Chiyo smiled.

* * *

A few hours passed on the boat, it would be night time by the time the Kenshin-gumi and Chiyo reached Kyoto. Chiyo was relaxing comfortably talking to a woman, with her children. Kenshin was finished with his "chores" and sat next to the woman, playing with her kids. Sanosuke and Yahiko where fast asleep leaning on the wall, Yahiko with the bucket on the other side of him. Kaoru was about ready to fall asleep, when a loud man dressed in ocean looking blue shirt and a green hat busted into the room.

"I am looking for a Chiyo!" he yelled. Chiyo bowed to the woman and stood up.

"I am here." said Chiyo. The loud man walked over and handed her a letter.

"This was to be delivered yesterday, but because you were not on the boat." He bowed to her and left. Chiyo walked back over to where she was and read the note allowed to Kenshin and Kaoru.

_Chiyo,_

_I hope you get this letter, I miss you terribly, I want you to hurry home! I trust that Battousai is with you? Good, well I should tell you... are you ready? 139! I killed 139 today! Wonderful isn't it? I am going to throw a party when you get back, celebrating your safe return and of course 139. We are one away from 140, can you believe it?_

_Love,_

_Seikei._

"He says it so causally as if he is speaking about the weather!" complained Kaoru, she of course was talking about they way he killed someone else. Chiyo was giggling, and was trying to hide it, but as soon as those words passed Kaoru's lips, she couldn't keep it in any longer. Her laugh seemed to make the woman's children smile with happiness, and almost everyone who listened was laughing too. "Chiyo-san what are you laughing at?"

"He is happy Kaoru-san." said Chiyo through her laughter. "And that is all that matters, that when I come home, he has a smile on his face." Kaoru blinked, Chiyo sighed. "When Master comes home... he is usually in a horrible mood. I remember the first night he came home. After a night like that..._"_

"_Master Seikei!" said Chiyo. Seikei came into the home, slouching on one side. It was obvious that he was hurt. Chiyo ran over, her zori clicking under her feet, she carried a tray with food on it to Seikei who was cringing in pain. "I made you dinner." Seikei looked up with a anger in his eyes._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID GIRL! GO FETCH ME THE DOCTOR!" Seikei reached up and slapped the tray from her hands. Chiyo watched as all the food she prepared fell to the ground. She looked down, and tears came to her face. Seikei looked at her and her face, and the anger vanished from his eyes. "I'm sorry." Chiyo looked up at him. "Please go fetch the doctor." Chiyo ran off and behind her, Seikei sank to the ground awaiting the doctor._

_After the doctor looked at Seikei and left his room, he told Chiyo that Seikei wanted to see her. Chiyo was taken back by this, for he never asked her in private before. Chiyo slid the door open, and Seikei was laying on the futon looking at the ceiling. His room was quite large for someone of his size, he had a wardrobe, and a night stand where there was a full length mirror off to the side of it. Chiyo bowed and kneeled next to him, she didn't know what she was suppose to do. Seikei turned his face and just looked at her._

"_Master...?" said Chiyo, but Seikei closed his eyes._

"_Chiyo, forgive me for my rudeness." he said. He turned away from her face and looked at the ceiling. "Sometimes I just get so wrapped up in the blood, I forget who I am talking to." Chiyo looked at him with kind eyes. Seikei's vison began to blur as he tried to not cry tonight. "You often, hear me sob after a night like this right?" Chiyo nodded her head. "Well, now you know why. Sometimes," Seikei sat up in bed and looked at her. Chiyo was worried that his wound would start to bleed again. "Sometimes... I forget why I am even doing this." He put his hand up to his face, and started to sob. "Sometimes... I don't know what I am doing. My mind is becoming coated in the smell and color of blood, I cannot escape from this. I have buried myself in to deep, and will remain here. Forever." Seikei dropped his hand and grabbed his head as if something was about explode from it. "I can't ever escape! I must prove to him! I must prove to him, that I can be stronger than he!"_

_Chiyo did something that she never thought she would do, she took Seikei's hands down from his head, wiped his tears, and hugged him. She pressed his head against her body and felt his heat. She wrapped her arms around him and smoothed his hair with her hand. Seikei was surprised, no one ever touched him. No one, everyone was scared of him, scared of what he could do, but not Chiyo. Soon, he wrapped his arms around the lower part of her back and pressed onto her. He sobbed into her chest, and all she did was smooth his hair, and comforted him._

"That is something not many women in your situation would do Chiyo-dono, I am very proud of you that I am." said Kenshin.

"How could you hug someone like that?" asked Kaoru.

"He is a human being just like you and me," Chiyo said. "He does have these thoughts." Chiyo turned to Kenshin. "That is why I wanted to get you. He is already having second thoughts, if you can push him a little more, I know he'll stop."

"All for Kyoto! All for Kyoto!" yelled a man from the top deck of the boat. Kenshin looked up. "All for Kyoto! On Deck!"

"Home!" Yelled Chiyo. She ran and knocked Yahiko and Sanosuke up as she did. She ran faster up the stairs that no one could match her speed. Kenshin smiled and followed her, Kaoru after him (after Kaoru left, both Yahiko and Sanosuke were wondering why they were being left and went too.).

On deck, Kenshin could see the lights of Kyoto. Sudden memories flew back at him, like a cold slap. But as soon as his mind went to the days of the Revolution, a single voice broke his mind.

"Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru, she was looking over the edge at the gleaming city of Kyoto. Kenshin smiled and walked over, he stood in between Kaoru and Chiyo.

"Home!" Chiyo yelled again. "I am finally back home!"

* * *

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... in case you didn't get that before.**

Story

"Home!" Chiyo yelled again. "I am finally back home!" She leaned over the railing and looked at the lights of Kyoto. Chiyo had never been this happy, to be back with Seikei, and to be back to the place she knew so well. "How much longer Captain? Until we reach land?"

"A few more minutes." said the Captain. Chiyo smiled and ran to the lower deck to get her case.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko stood looking at the nightfall of Kyoto. Even though it was very late at night, around 11 p.m., the city was still very much alive. Yahiko pointed out rickshaws along the shore line, taking people back home, or to wherever. On the roofs of the houses, tiles laid neatly stacked to provide a tight seal for rain. Geishas, maids, and many other people were busily hurrying to their places. The docks were quite close to where the boat was, and offered a subtlety in the Kenshin-gumi, knowing that they were going to be on land.

"It's different," said Kaoru. "From the last time. I think it gets a little different every time."

"You think we'll see our weasel girl here?" asked Sanosuke.

"I hope so," said Yahiko. "It would be good to see a familiar face."

"All for Kyoto!" yelled the Captain. "Prepare to get off! All for Kyoto!" Kaoru looked back at the stairs where Chiyo had disappeared off to.

"You'd think she be running back up those stairs." said Sanosuke. "Being back home and all."

Then, something unexpected rang through the boat. A loud scream passed in all cracks of the boat. It was a blood curling scream, that emanated through the whole boat. It was almost as if the color in the water had changed to blood at that scream, it was so powerful. Children began to cry, and women began to run from the bottom of the boat, crying "Save her! Save her!". Kenshin turned around and looked at the people running from the lower decks.

"Chiyo-dono!" yelled Kenshin. He ran where everyone else was trying to escape.

"That stupid girl!" yelled Sanosuke. He tossed his bag in Yahiko's arms and ran down to follow Kenshin.

"Kamiya Kasshin is the sword that protects," said Kaoru. She looked at Yahiko, with a determined face on. "She might need to be protected."

"Right." nodded Yahiko, he dropped Sanosuke's stuff and turned to the Captain. "Can you delay our arrival in Kyoto?"

"I'll do what I can." said the Captain. Kaoru ran to the lower deck and Yahiko followed in her footsteps.

Kenshin stood there, battle face on, looking at the man that had Chiyo tied up, with her kimono hiked up, passed her knees showing her thigh. Her mouth was tied with a old cloth, and her hands where tied in a tight knot. Kenshin noticed that this knot was unusual, for it let Chiyo to us her hands freely but her arms where tied behind her back, and the rope was tied around her neck. So if she tried to pull or use her hands, it would choke her. Sanosuke stood with balled fists, looking at the man's gang. They all seemed to be dressed in normal clothes, but they all had swords at their obi. All had ugly faces, and greased hair, Sanosuke looked over at one man. He was standing in the middle with a smile on his face, a evil smile full of hate and greed. Chiyo looked at Kenshin then, Sanosuke. She didn't want them to get hurt, she just wanted to go home. She wanted Kenshin to go to Seikei, and not have to save her, but to save Seikei.

"NnnNnNn, NNNNN!" she yelled though her mouth was tied with a cloth. What she said was "Don't do it, please!"

"Just sit tight Chiyo-dono," said Kenshin, waving her off and smiling at her. "It won't take long, that it won't." Chiyo looked at Kenshin in fake anger.

"NnnNnNnnn! NnnnnnNNnnn!" (You idiot! That isn't what I was saying!)"

"It's been a while, since I fought." said Sanosuke, as he smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I hope it isn't boring."

"Watch your mouth to us, rooster head!" yelled the man that had Chiyo tied up. He was a greasy man, with untamed hair and an ugly face. His eyes where the color of dirt, and mud, and his hair was blacker than smog. His gaze turned to Chiyo, who was looking at Kenshin, and his smile increased on his face. "We're stronger than you realize. When we're done with you, we'll rape and kill the girl. It would be such a pity to waste a beautiful face like this, just on one man. So, we'll all have a taste of her!" All the men cheered and Chiyo tried to scream through the cloth, but it wasn't as loud as she had hoped. "Now now," the man walked over and put his hand under Chiyo's chin to raise it. "You should just accept it. It will be a lot less painful if you just close your eyes..." At this Kenshin's anger boiled, and he drew his reversed blade sword, or Sakabatou.

"You won't lay a hand on her head, that you won't." said Kenshin.

"NNNN!nnnnNNnnnNnn! (Please! Leave me and go!)." said Chiyo.

"Alright then!" yelled the man. He sat up and looked at Kenshin. He didn't spring forward, a small man behind him, in what looked like a bad ninja suit, jumped over him and through a small dagger at Kenshin.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Chiyo. She closed her eyes, but opened them again at the sound of something sharp hitting wood. Kenshin brought his scabbard up and the dagger stuck itself in it.

"You need to do better than that." said Kenshin. Chiyo froze. He was different, his eyes were something else, not the soft eyes she met before, they where the eyes of a killer. Chiyo closed her eyes, in remembrance.

"_Men!" yelled Seikei as he lunged at the fake statue. He cut the statues head right off, without so much as a flinch. He gingerly picked up the head as a lone clapper clapped from far away. Seikei bowed in comic timing, as Chiyo walked into the room._

"_I wish I could do something like that." said Chiyo. She took the head from Seikei and placed it back on the statue._

"_Like what?" asked Seikei, he tilted his head. He had been able to do this for a long time, so he never really thought of it as something amazing. He looked like a small child asking his mother a cute question._

"_Use a sword, defend myself." said Chiyo. She pantomimed holding a sword, and luging at the statue._

"_I," said Seikei, his voice had changed from a kind of jesting tone, to one of seriousness and disdain. His childlike expression was gone, and he looked like a man. "will never let you hold a sword."_

"_What?" asked Chiyo, she was taken aback by this because Seikei had never said she couldn't do anything. He let her try everything she wanted, almost without care or conviction._

"_Someone like you," said Seikei he walked over to put his wooden sword away in a glass case. "Doesn't deserve a life like mine."_

"_What do you mean?" Seikei let his hand drop from his case door, and turned sharply. Chiyo could only see his profile, with his eyes on her. His eyes seemed to glow with the anger inside boiling through. Chiyo was speechless for a second._

"_Promise me you won't ever hold a sword." said Seikei._

"_I..." Seikei turned fully around and walked close to her. She could feel his breath on her face. Then, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Seikei lowered his head onto Chiyo's small shoulder. Chiyo was confused, Seikei never touched her like this before. Her heart was beating fast, why was this hug so different? They had slept together since the week after Seikei took her, why would a hug make her feel this way? Chiyo's heart came to normal pace again, because she could feel hot tears fall onto her kimono._

"_Promise me! You will never hold or use a sword." Seikei yelled at her. Chiyo could feel him holding onto her tighter. She didn't want to make him mad but, she didn't know what to say._

"_If you promise me something," Seikei lifted his tear stained face up at Chiyo. "That you will always be there to protect me, so I don't have to."_

"_I will protect you will my life." said Seikei. He let go of Chiyo, and touched his hand to her cheek. "I promise." Seikei looked at Chiyo, right into her eyes, Chiyo felt a lighting blot go down her back. For the first time, she noticed Seikei's eyes, and how unusual the color they are. Unusual but beautiful. "You are too delicate of a flower for me to crush."_

_Chiyo was bringing her hand up to touch his face, when she brought her hand up Seikei grabbed it and pulled on it so that her whole body would move. In one quick movement, her lips where on his, and they were kissing. Chiyo wanted to protest, but how long could have her mind lasted, lying to her heart? She let all of her anger go, in this one moment, when Seikei and her finally had a real kiss, not one of fake passion._

Chiyo opened her eyes and looked at Kenshin standing there, he never made a promise to protect her, in fact protecting her would cause him the grief of having to be in Kyoto. "Why would he protect me?" her thoughts raced to her.

"You blocked my dagger!" laughed the bad ninja suit man. "But don't forget there is more, of us then there are of you!"

The whole gang surrounded Sanosuke and Kenshin, they stood back to back and counted each man.

"Damn! How could 20 of you fit on this boat!" asked Sanosuke. "Alright Kenshin, you take ten, I'll take ten." Just then, Kaoru and Yahiko came down, Shinai in hands. "Oh great! Now I get less!" Kenshin noticed out of the corner of his eye, the greasy man picking Chiyo up and into a separate room.

"Sano, can you handle mine?" asked Kenshin. Without even waiting for a response, Kenshin ran through the crowd, and hit two guys out of the way, to get to the other room.

"Alright. Missy, Yahiko, it's up to us!" yelled Sanosuke. He charged at some of the guys, and beat them down hard.

"If you think this is going to be easy, just because I am a girl!" yelled Kaoru as she took out two guys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Yahiko as he took down men three times his size. Now all that was left was Kenshin, and the man.

She ran through the streets, her sandals scratching the ground under her. She had to get to the docks, whatever way she could. It was late at night and her eyes hung heavy on her head, as she ran, her legs aching. Long black hair trailed behind her, while the wind bit at her face. It was unusually cold night, but she must get to the docks.

"Are you here today," she asked herself, in her mind. "Are you back from Tokyo yet, Chiyo?"

As the docks came closer into view, a smile creased her face. She picked up her pace and ran faster than ever before, she bumped into a few people but it was worth it. There was the ticket booth, and the man inside was sleeping. She shook him awake and he gave her a horrible glare.

"Is this the final boat from Tokyo?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, but I don't know why it is taking so long." said the ticket booth man. "It was suppose to be here a few minutes ago."

"Do you mind if I wait for it?" she asked. Her breath came back to her small lungs, filling them with sea air.

"Be my guest." said the ticket booth man, he rested his head and tried to go back to sleep. Saya walked over to a small bench and sat there looking on the ground.

"You need to be here," she said to herself. "Please, be on that boat."

When Kenshin got in there, Chiyo was pulling on her arms so the rope around her neck choked her. The man was trying to get her to stop, everyone knows death by suffocation isn't pretty. Kenshin pointed his Sakabatou at the mans temple, and he sweat.

"Pleease! Don't kill me!" he begged.

"How dare you ask for such a thing?" asked Kenshin. His voice was quiet but powerful and made the man tremble. Kenshin looked at Chiyo, her eyes where falling in the back of her head from the lack of oxygen and her brain was beginning to fry. Kenshin hit the man with the back of his sword to get him off of Chiyo. "Chiyo-dono!" Kenshin flipped the blade on his sword and cut the ropes around Chiyo's hands, feet, and neck. As the rope fell to the floor, Chiyo let out a gasp of air as if she had been drowning, and fell sideways. Kenshin caught her, she looked like she had already died. "Chiyo-dono, you'll be okay, that you will." A cough erupted from Chiyo's throat.

"Will you please drop the, that you will?" Chiyo smiled at Kenshin, who was happy to see her alive. "Master Seikei would never say that." Kenshin looked at Chiyo's wrists and feet, rope burns on them, and her neck as well.

"You really think that that is going to be enough!" yelled the man from behind Kenshin. He held a pistol in his hand. "From this range there is no way I can miss the back of your head!"

Chiyo didn't blink, she would have missed something if she did. Kenshin, in one turn, pulled the sword out of the sheath and swung it around to cut the gun in his hand. The man started laughing, thinking that Kenshin did nothing, then the gun popped and it split in half. The man looked scared, and worried.

"Please!" he got down on his knees, and Kenshin picked Chiyo up to carry her out. "Don't kill me!"

"I won't touch you, that I won't." said Kenshin. The man bowed in thanks, as Kenshin kicked open the door.

"Kenshin!" yelled Yahiko. "The captain can't hold the ship any longer, we have to get off."

"Sano," said Kenshin. Sanosuke turned around. "There is a man in there, still looking for a fight."

"Say no more." smiled Sanosuke. He walked right into the room and you could hear the man scream as Sanosuke put his talents to good use.

"Himura-san?" asked Chiyo, she looked at Kenshin who was smiling.

"I said _I_ wouldn't touch him, that I did."

"It's not that," said Chiyo. "Your arm is touching my butt." Kenshin blushed and quickly put Chiyo down. Yahiko held up her bag in front of her face.

"How are your arms?" he asked. Chiyo felt her rope burns, they stung like bees on her arms, feet, and neck.

"They are fine." said Chiyo. She pulled her kimono back to it's proper place, and took the bag from Yahiko. "Thank you all for saving me. Tho' I didn't asked to be saved."

"'Didn't asked to be saved'!" yelled Yahiko. "We risk our lives for you and you say something like that!"

"You could have already been going to The House, but instead you saved me and delayed everything."

"Now now, we shouldn't fight, that we shouldn't." Kenshin looked at Chiyo and noticed that she had questions in her eyes. "We wanted to save you, and protect you, that we did. Plus, how would we have known which house to go to?" Kenshin laughed, and so did Chiyo but in truth they all were worried about what awaited them on land, and what awaited them when they finally get to see Seikei.

To be continued in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

Story

Saya's brown eyes were slowly closing, it had almost been a hour since she sat waiting on the docks for the boat from Tokyo. She knew she had to stay awake, although her small 11 year old body had never stayed up this late before. She sank laying down on the bench, she could barely keep her eyes opened. She was shivering because of the unusual cold, and wrapped herself in her obi as best she could. At one last look to the docks, she could make out five figures walking closer to her. Her eyes refused her to stay up, almost like they had heavy stone on them, they closed and Saya breathed in a small pace. Chiyo smiled and reached her bandaged hand to touch Saya's face.

"She is so small," said Chiyo. "Her body isn't used to pulling an all-nighter."

"She looks just about Yahiko's age!" said Kaoru. Yahiko looked at the sleeping Saya, and blushed a little.

"She's pretty cute." he thought to himself.

Saya's hair was long enough to bury a grown man in, all of it was a shimmering black, with blue looking glow to it. Her soft face depicted that of a small child, but in the sharpness of her chin suggested that she was a bit older. Chiyo kneeled on the ground in front of Saya's face, and brushed the hair from her face. "I can remember the first day I saw her..."

"_Master Seikei?" asked Chiyo, she looked at the small girl that was in Seikei's arms. Her black hair was covered with dirt and mud, and the smell of blood lingered on her face and body. Her eyes where closed, almost as if she was sleeping._

"_Take this girl and get her to the doctor." said Seikei. He put the girl in Chiyo's arms and went to go to the bath, to get the blood off his body._

_Chiyo had a hard time trying to walk and carry this girl, though she looked small she weighed many, many pounds. Chiyo almost lost her footing while trying to go to the doctors room. Seikei had his own private doctor to take care of his wounds, for all the other doctors refused to treat a murderer. Chiyo kicked the door with her foot, and the doctor quickly rushed to open it._

"_Master Seikei asked me to bring her here." said Chiyo. The doctor nodded and took the heavy girl off of Chiyo's hands. "Get her a bath too, she smells of blood." Chiyo closed the door behind her, and went to her room, to change out of her kimono and into her cotton robe used for bathing, called a bathing dress._

_When Chiyo got to the bath house, she took her normal seat behind Seikei, who was naked in the water below her. Her stuck her feet in the water, which was somewhat yellow because of the blood on Seikei's body. The bath house was huge, with two separate sides; one for the men, and one for the women. The baths themselfs weren't made of wood, like most normal Japanese baths, this bath was basically a square made of marble. The water ran right down from the stream and passed through many pipes in order for it to get hot enough to bath in. When the water became to dirty, you would pull a drain "plug" from the bottom of the bath, and the water would be dumped into a ravine that would open to the ocean. For the two the separate baths, there were two separate plugs._

"_Who was that small girl?" asked Chiyo. She leaned down and began to rub Seikei's back with soft soap. Washing each others backs was usually done by married couples but, Chiyo never really thought much of it._

"_She was the daughter of the Shogun man I just killed." he said calmly, but with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_Master Seikei, why did you take her in?" asked Chiyo, she brought a cloth up and washed away the soap from his back._

"_She had no where to go... plus," Seikei turned around and looked at Chiyo, he smiled. Chiyo couldn't help but smile as well, there was nothing better than to see him smile. "I think you would do well as her Sensei." Chiyo dropped the cloth in the water, and scrabbled to pick it up._

"_Master Seikei, I can't be her Sensei. What would I teach her?"_

"_How to be a woman. How to be polite. How to be... the woman of Japan." Seikei motioned her to turn around, and to take off her bathing dress. Chiyo let the dress down to the low part of her back. Seikei took some soap gingerly and started to work his hands on her back. "I know she can learn from you."_

"_Master..." Chiyo put her hand on Seikei's to stop him from cleaning her. "I don't know what I can teach her, but I'll try... just," Chiyo stopped herself for a second, she didn't want to insult him._

"_You wonder why I take pity on her?" asked Seikei. He moved her hand away from her back, and softly began making his way to her upper back, this was the most beautiful place on a woman, just as a man would look at a woman leg, the same is true for her upper back. "At first I wanted to kill her, stop the Shogun blood from flowing in someone else," Chiyo froze. He wanted to kill an innocent girl, she didn't even hurt him. Seikei chuckled and put his lips to Chiyo's upper back. "But then, I thought about your face when I told you that I killed a small girl. You would probably slap me and leave this place forever."_

"_What is her name?" asked Chiyo._

"_I don't know, but I named her: Saya."_

"_Saya." _

Saya opened her eyes at the sound of Chiyo's voice, and saw Chiyo's soft face.

"Sensei Chiyo!" yelled Saya. She jumped right up and hugged Chiyo around the neck. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I'll always come back, as long as there is something to come back too." laughed Chiyo. Saya unlocked herself from Chiyo and looked at the Kenshin-gumi.

"Is this...?"

"Yes." Chiyo went behind Saya and put her hands on her shoulders. "Everyone this is Saya. My apprentice." Saya got down in front of Sanosuke and bowed deep.

"I am honored to be in your presents, Sir Battousai." said Saya.

"Heh, you got the wrong idea Saya." said Sanosuke waving her off with his hand.

"So..." Saya looked at Kenshin. "The _Strawberry _lookingman is Battousai?"

"Oro..." said Kenshin. "Do I really look like a Strawberry?" Saya started laughing with a gut busting laugh. Then she covered her mouth and fell to the floor, with a deep bow.

"I'm sorry for laughing Sir Strawberry, but..." Saya chuckled a small amount. "That is a funny word. Oro." Saya caught wind of what was going on, and kept her head to the ground. "Please don't kill me."

Kenshin was about to say something, when a bandaged hand came out from nowhere and slapped Saya across the head. Everyone looked in awe as Chiyo dropped her hand, and Saya's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Saya! How rude! How dare you say such a thing! Asking for him to spare your life! You are nothing more than a weakling if you say that!" This was a new side to Chiyo that nobody had seen before. "Why would someone with noble samurai blood even think about killing someone just by laughing at them. You should think before you speak!"

"I'm sorry Sensei Chiyo." said Saya.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be saying it to Himura-san."

"I'm sorry Himura-san, please forgive me." said Saya.

"I wouldn't kill you, that I wouldn't. Please don't apologize on my behave." said Kenshin.

"Anyway Sensei Chiyo..." Saya brushed off Kenshin as if he were a small speck of dust.

"Hey! He was talking to you!" yelled Kaoru. Saya looked at Kaoru with surprise, almost as if she didn't notice she was there until now.

"Father won't be pleased." said Saya. "You were only suppose to bring Sir Strawberry with you."

"I know that better than you do, Saya." said Chiyo. She held up her hand and put it to her face in embarrassment.

"Sensei, your arms..." Saya took Chiyo's arm and looked at the wounds. "These are rope burns." she paused. "Rope burns..." she looked toward Kenshin. "I see he didn't waste anytime when Father said 'enjoy'."

"OROROROROROROOO!"

"What are you talking about! Kenshin would never do something like that!" yelled Kaoru.

"Those rope burns were from some guys who wanted to hurt her!" yelled Yahiko.

"Even so... Kenshin wouldn't be the type of guy to do that to a girl, even if the letter did say 'enjoy'. He would think of someway that wouldn't hurt her as much." said Sanosuke.

"Your not helping Sano!" yelled Kenshin, who was still in shock.

"Father will not be pleased." Saya put down Chiyo's kimono sleeve. "I am going to say this once, and once only. Father promised that he would not lay a hand on Sir Strawberry, but..." Saya walked up to them as if to keep it a secret. "If you even trip Chiyo, he'll kill her." Saya pointed to Kaoru, who was shocked at this news. "And make you watch. Please don't do anything that might even give him the slightest thought that you harmed her."

"Saya..." said Chiyo. Chiyo knew that there would be no hesitation when it came to any of them, but why did they have to be told like that? "It must be past 12? What are we going to do? Master Seikei will not let us in this late."

"I made arrangements for a inn," said Saya. She glared at the Kenshin-gumi. "But it was only suppose to be for three. Looks like we have to add to Sayuri's tab."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yep! I'm sure Sayuri won't mind a bit." Saya took Chiyo's bandaged hand and led her to the way of the inn. "Let's go Sensei! I want to get there and sleep so we can home to Father!"

"Saya-dono, why do you call Seikei-kun Father?" asked Kenshin. "He certainly can't be your real Father, he is too young, that he is."

"Well..." said Saya. "He said that my real Father was weak, and didn't deserve someone like me. He said that my real Father would have cast me aside, like his Father did. That he wouldn't love me, that he would beat me. But Father, he says he'll take care of me until the day I die." Saya smiled. "He says that I am his child, and that one day Chiyo will be more than my Sensei."

"Saya!" Chiyo clapped her hands over Saya's mouth and did some fake laughing to cover it up. "What is the inn that we are staying at!"

"It's a cool place called the 'Aoi-ya'." said Saya. The Kenshin-gumi froze.

"It is a small world after all, isn't it?" asked Kenshin.

"Looks like we are going to see Misao-chan!" said Kaoru.

"Weasel girl will be happy to see us." said Sanosuke, not that shocked.

"Like I said! Good to see a familiar face." said Yahiko.

"You know the Aoi-ya people?" asked Chiyo. "Sayuri and I have many parties there."

"I would have thought that Seikei-kun would never let you out of the house." said Yahiko.

"Only when Sayuri is with me." laughed Chiyo, and Saya chuckled.

"I wonder what they are laughing about?" asked Kaoru.

Aoi-ya was coming up fast around the corner, and almost everyone was moving fast. Saya was pulling Chiyo by her hand to hurry up and everyone was trying to catch up to her. They were running out of breath, it was very early in the morning, about 1 am. Saya was beginning to get tired again, but Chiyo kept her going. Omasu was standing outside the Aoi-ya for some reason unknown, when her eyes spotted six people sprinting towards her as fast as they could. Though it was dark she could see Kenshin's red hair stick out like a sore thumb **(Saya: I call him Sir Strawberry for a reason! Kenshin: Must you call me Sir Strawberry?)**.

"Okina! Okina! Misao!" yelled Omasu into the Aoi-ya. The two came running down stairs. The old man with the frosty white beard and the young looking 16 year old ninja busted the door trying to get outside.

"What was that for Gramps!" yelled Misao. "I could have opened the door!"

"But Omasu called me first! Naturally I would have to open the door first." said Okina, as if he was the most brilliant.

"Misao-chan, you ought to learn to be more womanly than that." said Chiyo, unfolding the fan from her face. "It's been so long!"

"Chiyo-san! And Saya-kun!" yelled Misao. She jumped right on Chiyo to try and hug her, but caught a glimpse of Kaoru and Kenshin. "You guys!"

"Misao-chan! It's good to see you again." said Kaoru, lively like.

"Misao-dono, you seem to know Chiyo-dono and Saya-dono, is that true?" asked Kenshin.

"Oh yeah! Whenever Chiyo is around we get a lot of customers coming in from all over!" said Misao.

"Not to mention the fact that she is a lively beauty to keep me in check." said Okina. Chiyo slapped him with the fan she was holding.

"Please keep it in your pants." said Chiyo. "By the way Misao, how is Lord Aoshi doing?"

"Just...just fine..." Misao blushed a little. "I am going to make him smile someday! I know I will!" Misao made a prideful stance.

"Not if you keep that up." laughed Saya. A cold slap followed her remark, so much that a red bump appeared on her head. "We have to add Sir Strawberry (Kenshin prat fell on the ground and his head hit a rock. It started bleeding, Kaoru and Omasu tried to stop the blood.) And the others to Sayuri's bill."

"Oh now?" asked Okina. "Why isn't she here tonight herself?"

"She has something that keeps her away at the time." said Chiyo. "But Misao... you know what we need, yeah?" Misao finally broke from her stance and joined in a chime with Chiyo. "SAKE!" the pair walked into the inn, as everyone stared in shock (Except for kenshin, who was on the ground bleeding).

Chiyo hiccuped and almost dropped her sake bottle, but kept a firm hold on it. Her vison was dazed as she was trying to focus on Kaoru in front of her talking. She and Kaoru both drank almost five bottles of sake that Misao brought, Saya as soon as she touched the floor passed out in sleep. Kenshin felt it necessary to stay awake (well... he was forced to stay awake by Kaoru and Chiyo), while the two women had sake. Sanosuke was trying to beat Chiyo in a drinking game and lost.

"Now!" yelled Chiyo. "It is time for... duh duh duh! Another drinking game!"

"Chiyo-dono, don't you think you have had enough?" asked Kenshin. Chiyo threw a empty bottle of sake at Kenshin's head and missed, but threw some fruit that they were given and got him.

"Shhhh!" yelled Chiyo. "The game is 'Love or Money'."

"I don't think I ever heard of that!" yelled Kaoru.

"Well it is simple." said Chiyo. I give you two choices, Love or Money and everyone has to guess which one you would choose. The losers, well... DRINK!" Chiyo poured herself another glass of sake. "I'll go first! Himura-san!" Kenshin cringed, and almost gaged on his sake. "I was standing on the other side of the room. You thought I was the most beautiful thing in the room, would you come to me because you wanted to know more about me? Or because I am the heiress to millions?"

"Well I think he would pick more about her!" yelled Sanosuke.

"I think he wouldn't pick her!" yelled Kaoru.

"You take a drink Kaoru-san that's not a choice!" said Chiyo. "Sooooo Himura-san! Which is it?"

"It would have to be to get to know you because how else would I know that you were an heiress?" said Kenshin, hoping that would get him off of the hook.

"Good show Himura-san! Everyone gets a drink!" Chiyo took a big gulp of her sake and gasped a little.

"Now Chiyo-dono," said Kenshin.

"First let me refill your sake glass, Himura-san." There was something different in Chiyo's voice that time. She lifted her sleeve at the slightest angle so that Kenshin could see a small glimpse of her wrist. It was pale and slender, Kenshin blushed and Chiyo snickered. "Himura-san... you... PERVERT!" Chiyo raised the sake glass and began to hit Kenshin over the head with it. "Why were you blushing when I moved my sleeve, and showed you my wrist!"

"You...you... showed him your wrist!" yelled Kaoru, pointing a finger at Chiyo. "How could you!" Kaoru threw a sake bottle at Chiyo, Chiyo dodged it and threw something at Kaoru.

"He is a swordsman afterall!" yelled Chiyo. "And because you don't give him any!"

"I'll beat you so hard!" yelled Kaoru, she chased Chiyo around the room and Chiyo chased Kenshin trying to beat him, Sanosuke was on the floor laughing so loud it was a wonder how Saya and Yahiko slept. Suddenly the door opened with a burst, everyone stopped and looked at the figure standing at the door.

She was one of the most beautiful girls Kenshin had ever seen. Her hair was done in a light ponytail, her black hair was so long it touched the tip of her butt. She was wearing a very nice kimono, the design was Kyoto in the sunset, and it was very unique. Her eyes were a very unusual color, like brown and green mixed together. She had soft skin and looked very much like a girl. She stared at Chiyo with her mouth gaped open, and then her eyes went to Kenshin.

"What about Seikei-san, Chiyo?" asked this girl, her voice was somewhat wavy, almost as if she was going to cry.

"We are just playing a game Sayuri-chan, that is all." said Chiyo. "Himura-san just blushed when I showed him my wrist." Sayuri's mood seemed to change when she heard this, from one of sadness to one of extreme jest. She bust out a loud laugh.

"I see Seikei-san needs to keep a closer eye on you." said Sayuri. She dropped her back and looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke. "I am Sayuri," she smiled and she looked beautiful. "And I want to join in on this party!"

Sayuri grabbed a bottle of sake and started to drink her mind out. Chiyo stopped chasing Kenshin and Kaoru wanted to still kill Chiyo but stopped as well. Sanosuke was having fun watching Kenshin get beat up by girls but, now his attention was on the pretty Sayuri. Kaoru was leaving Kenshin's side and Chiyo wasn't leaving Sayuri's side, Kenshin noticed how much her mood changed when Sayuri came in.

"Why don't we play a game that I heard about?" asked Sayuri.

"Which one is it!" asked Chiyo.

"'Are you nervous?'" Chiyo walked over to Sanosuke, and sat down next to him. She must of noticed that he was looking at her. "Why don't you go first?"

"I don't know the rules." said Sanosuke.

"It's simple." Sayuri put down her drink and looked at Sanosuke. "I will touch you someplace, like here," Sayuri touched Sanosuke's chest, he quivered, her hand was warm on his chest. "I ask you if your nervous."

"Not really..." said Sanosuke. Sayuri took a big drink of sake.

"That is how it works." said Sayuri. She moved her hand lower on his chest, almost onto his stomach. "Are you nervous?"

"Sayuri-chan you shouldn't play that game with him." said Chiyo.

"I'll play it with whomever I want." said Sayuri. "So are you nervous?"

"No..." said Sanosuke, he still didn't see the point of this game. Sayuri took another drink of sake. Sayuri moved her hand lower onto Sanosuke's body, on his stomach.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not yet, it takes a lot to get me nervous."

"Oh then..." said Sayuri, something changed in her voice, like somewhat of a vixen tint in it. She took her hand away from Sanosuke. "Does this make you nervous?" Sayuri walked right over to Chiyo, and touched her right breast. Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosuke's eyes went right out of their heads. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Sayuri leaned in and planted a kiss right on Chiyo's lips. Kaoru swore up and down that a tongue had slipped between the two girls. The Kenshin-gumi (minus Yahiko) stared at Sayuri and Chiyo, who wasn't resisting at all.

"How would Seikei-chan react to this?" asked Kenshin to himself.

To be continued in Chapter 5.


End file.
